I Only Wanted a Sandwich
by emopygmepuff
Summary: "Harry opened the door to the seventh-year's dormitory expecting to collapse on his four-poster bed. The expanse of the mattress was taken up by the redheaded nymph he'd been dreaming about for months." ONE-SHOT, HP/GW lemon, post BoH. REVIEW!


**AN: **_**Hey guys.**_

_**I've been working on some one-shots while waiting for ideas for the confrontation chapter of **_**Getting Ron Back**_** to come to me. This one, featuring Harry and Ginny, occurs literally at the end of **_**Deathly Hallows**_** with Harry wondering if Kreacher could bring him a sandwich and develops into Harry and Ginny losing their virginities to each other. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I've been really busy with college this year, hence the lack of chapters, but I've finished now and I'm getting ready to go to university this autumn. As always, chapters and updates will be short on the ground, but I have a four day weekend, in which I hope to get uni work done and write some chapters for you guys.**_

_**Don't forget to hit that review button at the bottom of the page! An Angelina/Weasley twin one-shot will be up shortly too. But for now, I hope you enjoy this drabble.**_

_**P.S. Oh and Happy 30**__**th**__** Birthday to Harry for tomorrow (31**__**st**__** July)! I'm so nerdy; I give a fictional character birthday shoutouts.**_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

Harry opened the door to the seventh-year's dormitory expecting to collapse on his four-poster bed. The expanse of the mattress was taken up by the redheaded nymph he'd been dreaming about for months.

"I needed some space. I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay," he told Ginny, sinking onto the covers next to her. "I wanted some too."

Her red-rimmed eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to go to my dormitory. I've got p-p-pictures of my family… I can't bear to look at them… Fred... Why did it happen, Harry? Why did this have to happen to my family, after everything?"

The tears spilled over onto her freckled cheeks. Harry, holding back tears himself, pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest as she sobbed.

"He and Percy were duelling Thicknesse and a Death Eater. Percy said he was handing in his notice and Fred made a joke about it... Then there was an explosion that brought down some of the castle. It killed Fred. We had to pull Percy off his body; he didn't want to leave him."

Ginny sniffed and wiped her nose of the back of her hand. "Sounds like Fred, to make a joke in an inappropriate time like that."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "He died with a smile on his face."

"But George… Oh, what'll George do? They were inseparable. It's wrong, for twins to be separated."

Harry sighed, his body shuddering from emotion as he drew breath.

"I know. He didn't die for nothing though. We defeated Voldemort. He's gone."

Ginny turned to him, her brown eyes searching his green ones.

"'We'? What do you mean, 'we'? You're the one that did it. It wasn't a group effort."

"It was. Me, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Neville… even Crabbe helped to finish him."

With that, Harry began the lengthy and complicated tale of the Horcruxes.

"It wasn't just them," Harry finished. "In my opinion, anyone who fought had a helping hand in it. And if you, Hermione and Luna hadn't been fighting Bellatrix, your mum wouldn't have killed her, and I wouldn't have had the perfect opportunity to finish him."

Harry held Ginny's face in his hands, drinking in the face that had been haunting his dreams.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Harry wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb. Ginny's eyes glanced down to his lips, and inexplicably, they found each other's. Hers, soft and pink, and his, dry and chapped, met, tentatively after all the time apart. Their tongues slowly danced together, extracting moans from within.

"Wait," said Ginny, breaking away from Harry. "You died... Voldemort killed you. He made Hagrid carry your body back."

"It turned out that when he killed my parents, a part of his soul attached on to me, without him knowing. I was a Horcrux; I had to die in order for him to become mortal. Narcissa Malfoy was made to check on me, she kept my living a secret in return to find out if Draco was alive."

"Why did you not tell me when you explained about all this?" she asked, with slight venom in her voice. "You didn't tell me about you being a Horcrux."

Harry stroked her flaming red hair.

"I didn't want to confuse you," he murmured into the soft shell of her ear.

Ginny stood up with such force that made Harry lose balance.

"Confuse me? I was so fucking confused, Harry! We came out of that castle, and Hagrid had your body in his arms, and I wanted to scream. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, punched a hole right through my chest, after all those years, after everything that happened at the end of last year, you never really knew how much I love you! Living under the tyranny of Snape and the Carrows, do you know what I thought about, Harry? Us, together! With a little place to call our own, where we could be alone, forever if we wanted. And maybe some kids. I'd be yours, and you'd be mine, for the rest of our days! And all that went flying out the window when I saw you limp in his arms. And then when you saved mum from Voldemort's killing curse, and you revealed yourself, it all came flooding back. I hadn't lost you after all, you were alive. And then I was filled with dread again, thinking for a split-second that he might kill you, and when you beat him I was overcome with joy, despite that I'd just lost my brother and countless friends! So don't you _dare _think that telling me one little thing that's perfectly understandable would confuse me after everything I've felt in the last 24 hours! Because that's fucking confused, Harry!" Harry stood up to comfort her, and she sprang on him, beating him on the chest with her hands balled up into fists, screaming. "_Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you! Don't ever leave me again! I love you_!"

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO!" Harry shouted over her outburst. "You don't think this last year has killed me, too? Never being able to see you every day, never smelling that flowery scent you always have? I would sit in that tent, night after night, with the Marauder's Map open, searching for you on it, just so I could feel closer to you! I wanted so badly to hold you, one last time… to kiss you, and feel your body against mine. You have no idea what I thought about when I was in bed at night, it was driving me mad!"

Her beatings had ceased when he first shouted at her, and Ginny looked at him, a quizzical frown upon her brow. She sighed.

"Me too. I would think about if Ron didn't interrupt us on your birthday last year, what would happen. I wanted you, Harry. If Ron hadn't come in then, I would've had you there, on the patchwork quilt mum made for me."

Ginny's hand stroked his chest over the areas she had pummelled before; Harry looked down to meet her chocolate brown eyes looking at him through heavy lids. Ginny lifted herself onto tiptoes and gently kissed behind Harry's ear, down his neck, to finish at his collarbone, eliciting breathy gasps from his parted lips, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Eyes still closed, she hovered in front of his lips, then Harry moved, brushing them lightly against Ginny's, before gently enveloping them with his own. Despite everything that had happened, the losses they'd both suffered, the tiredness and emotion waiting hidden to catch them, they both needed it. Slowly, Ginny began to unbutton Harry's bloodstained shirt, kissing him along the shoulder as she went. He breathed heavily in her ear, shrugging himself out of his top and pulling her close into him, her chest pressing against his own. His hands explored the smooth expanse of her back, while hers were tangled in his messy black hair. Harry slid his hands along her sides, from hip to armpit, bringing with him her top, while Ginny pressed herself into the hard bulge concealed in his jeans.

Clothes disappeared, as did their inhibitions as they fell onto Harry's bed, now only clothed in underwear. Ginny straddled Harry, kissing him passionately. Wriggling free of his arms tight around her, she kissed down his chest and his stomach, before kissing over his boxers, and pulling them down, exposing him entirely. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as Ginny circled him with her tongue, and then drew him in, slowly. She moved her mouth on his length until Harry rolled her over, lifted her up with one arm, and unfastened her bra, revealing her creamy skin. He drew a peach nipple into his mouth as his hands wandered towards the waistband of her knickers and delved into the soft, wet folds of her skin. Ginny arched her back in pleasure, allowing Harry to nibble the hard nipple in his mouth as he stroked a finger over the slick nub of nerves. Ginny's moans ceased as Harry used both hands to pull down her knickers. Kneeling on the floor by the edge of the bed, he kissed the inside of Ginny's upper thigh, before regaining his hold on her pleasure, this time coaxing moans and sighs out of her lips with his tongue. Her hands began to grip on the bed sheet, and with her back arching in pleasure, Harry stopped, crawled up the bed and settled himself between her legs. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?"

Taking it as an approval to continue, Harry guided himself into her with a gasp. She was so tight. Ginny hissed through her teeth at the pain. Resting himself over her on his forearms, Harry gave her a minute to get used to the new sensations. With a close-eyed nod of the head from Ginny, Harry slowly withdrew slightly before thrusting back into her, earning a small moan. After a while, Ginny's pain subsided and their bodies found a natural rhythm: slow, deep, romantic. Sweaty, panting, tangled up in the bedcovers, they rolled over. Harry looked at her, dominant, glowing, her long red hair flowing over her breasts, and couldn't help but smile. She sped up, breathing deeper, her head falling back in pleasure, and suddenly Ginny tightened around him, moaning, screaming his name. They fell over the edge of the cliff together in a mixture of moans, grunts and gasps, and with a final thrust from Harry, Ginny toppled off his groin and nestled herself on his chest, his arm around her waist.

"And to think," Harry murmured into her flowery-scented hair, as he anticipated the weight of emotion and tiredness to hit him. "I only came up here to have a sandwich."


End file.
